Administrative Core SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Endometrial Cancer SPORE at MD Anderson Cancer Center is to conduct highly innovative translational research for the prevention and treatment of endometrial cancer. To ensure the success of the SPORE, the Administrative Core will provide scientific oversight, as well as effective management and administration of all activities relating to each Project, Core, and Developmental Research/Career Enhancement Program in the SPORE. The Administrative Core will actively work to communicate and disseminate information within our internal SPORE investigators as well as facilitate information sharing and collaborations with other SPOREs and external constituencies. The Core will provide a structure to integrate diverse scientific disciplines into a unified multidisciplinary approach for achieving excellence in translational endometrial cancer research. Importantly, the Administrative Core will monitor timelines and ensure both basic science and clinical trial aims are met for all SPORE projects. The objectives of the Core are to 1) oversee all SPORE activities, including Projects and Cores; 2) provide administrative support for the DRP and CEP; 3) convene all meetings of the SPORE Executive Committee (all Program Co-leaders and Core Co-directors), Internal/External Advisory Committees, and Advocate Advisory Committee; 4) schedule all scientific meetings; 5) coordinate data quality control and quality assurance issues in collaboration with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core, Pathology Core, and Biomarkers Core; 6) monitor and oversee all fiscal and budgetary issues; 7) interface closely with the other oversight committees related to endometrial cancer research at our institution, including the Gynecological Oncology Tumor Bank Oversight Committee; 8) maintain communication and coordinate research among investigators, as well as with other translational researchers, gynecologic cancer SPOREs, the Gynecologic Oncology Group, and SPOREs from other disease sites by distributing materials, electronic communications, and progress reports; 8) communicate with the NCI Project Officer and other staff to prepare all required reports and publications; 9) notify the NCI Project Officer promptly of important developments that affect the management of the SPORE either positively or negatively; 11) assure compliance with all general, governmental, and NCI regulations and requirements; and 12) establish and implement policies for recruitment of women and minorities. Dr. Karen Lu, Co-Director of the Administrative Core and Co-Principal Investigator for the overall SPORE, will direct these activities with the assistance of the Co-Director of the Administrative Core and Co-Principal Investigator for the overall SPORE, Dr. Russell Broaddus, as well as the SPORE Administrator, Mr. Heetae Kim.